


Letters to St. Mungo's

by LindirsArchives



Series: Wonderbolt [10]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Eventual Romance, Gen, Healers, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Other, Patronus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: "We here at St. Mungo provide an environment for aspiring Healers to learn the ways of healing. But one must know that it would not be easy to pass this advanced subject of Potions and Healing Charms"Three young aspiring healers going out of their way to achieve their biggest dreams while balancing schoolwork and life in general
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, Claire Browne & Jared Kalu & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick, Jared Kalu/Shaun Murphy
Series: Wonderbolt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627114
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Letter 1: The Three Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Been awhile! So, here's the thing. I've had this for awhile and I thought, eh, why not post it?
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1) I have a Headcanon/AU on Healer Residency which will be explained in the later chapters  
> 2) This is all for fun  
> 3) Again, I apologize for the mistake on writing autistic characters! Constructive criticism is open  
> 4) Please DON'T ask me to make this Melendaire. They're 11 here!  
> 5) I will continue the others alongside this

Claire didn't exactly like the new environment around her. It felt too odd, too weird. There were many unfamiliar faces. It was her first time trapped in such an odd place. Part of her wanted to go home, but another part of her wanted to stay and see where this would go

She had taken herself to the train station, her mother was too drunk to take her. When she entered, she did not expect to see full compartments everywhere. Not a single place for her. She looked further and nothing. Before she could give up, she heard a voice

"Hey!" She turned back to see a boy, so much taller than her, almost towering, looking at her with a bright smile. She would assume he's older than her merely from the size differences, but it didn't seem like it

"You look like you're lost!" He had stated bluntly and Claire couldn't help but feel comfort from this person. He was loud and obnoxious, but fun and homely

"Yeah. Got no compartment left" The boy seemed to perk up before unexpectedly dragging her

"Come with us! We have room for one more!" Us? She wondered who the other person was. The boy seemed nice enough to follow so she did. His compartment was not far from their spot. There was another boy in the compartment, reading a book with dark covers, the titles read 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. He looked like he either didn't notice the other two or he didn't care. Maybe the latter. She sat down on the empty seat while Jared set himself beside Shaun but with a little space between them

"I don't think I've told you our names. My name's Jared and this is Shaun!" Claire smiled at the brightness of the boy but turned skeptical as her eyes landed on Shaun who looked up to see her but avoided eye contact. She also noticed how whenever Jared's hand gets too close, he'd retreat and move further away. Something about him did not sit well with Claire, like she'd seen this behaviour somewhere

"Claire" She said shortly while gesturing to herself. Jared seemed happy about the respond and Shaun seemed... Well, he's still not looking at her directly. She glanced to see the book he's reading only to see it landed on the page about Swooping Evil, and Claire might've never heard of that but from the picture, she knew she didn't want to hear more about it

"So what house are you planning on going to?" She was snapped out of her investigation when Jared's cheery, almost posh accented voice reached her. She had heard the school was by housing system, which was not new to her. But she had never heard of the houses

"I'm sorry but I'm not from around here so I'm a little bit unfamiliar with the system" Jared then showed sudden interest in her once she said that

"Oh! You're a muggleborn!" Claire sighed. The words were always a heavy burden on her. Nearly everyone who's not from the muggle community would look at her weirdly and some would even sneer. She didn't fit in, she'd never fit in

"Yeah..." Jared seemed to notice her resigned tone and pulled back with his excitement

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No no it's fine. Tell me more about these houses, I really want to get used to the thought" She smiled, appreciating his genuine concern and effort to apologize. Jared seemed different from the other wizards she'd met so far, maybe they could be friends and she'd finally fit in...

"O-oh yeah! There's 4 houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is for people who are brave and strong, basically the house for heroes! Slytherin is for the bad guys-"

"Slytherin is not for the bad guys" Claire was surprised to hear voice coming out of Shaun but Jared didn't seem to be bothered much

"Yeah but there are lots of dark wizards from Slytherins!"

"That doesn't make them for bad guys. Some good wizards come out of Slytherin"

"Fine, you're right. Not all Slytherins are bad guys" She watched the exchange between the two and could sense something out of it. Their banters were playful and it didn't bury the friendship between the two, like deeper than most she had seen. She wished she could find friends to share that level of intimacy

"There's also Ravenclaw, smart, creative, and overall your average bookworms. And the Hufflepuffs, gentle, sweet, patient, warm, a dream house! So which house is it?" Jared continued with the same excitement and Claire really brought her attention back when the question came. She had listened and thought about it, but four houses didn't really seem like her

"Uh... I don't know... Maybe Ravenclaw? I don't know, I like to read" Jared stared at disbelief

"Ravenclaw?! I always thought Shaun would be in Ravenclaw! But maybe surprises, you know? I'd be in Hufflepuff! As much as Gryffindor sound like the ideal house, Hufflepuff is literally heaven on Earth! They have the kitchens right next to their common room!" Claire smiled at his odd antics

"I'll probably be in Slytherin" The statement surprised Claire to no end, especially when it's from Shaun because judging from the description from Jared, it did not sound like his type of house, but who was she to judge. Jared seemed as shocked as well

"Why?"

"I heard Slytherin house is very quiet and peaceful because it's in the dungeons" The other two just stared. The quiet boy that suddenly let his voice be heard said he would belong amongst the snakes. Again, who were they to judge?

They talked long about everything. Their wand woods, their family, their favourite subjects and sweets, everything. Claire laughed alongside the two boys before her (well, Jared laughed while Shaun just stared) and reflected on the two

And with that, Claire found her first friends

* * *

The Great Hall was, well, Great. The candles floating atop with the four tables filled with students buzzing with energy and chattering according to their uniform colours; Yellow, Red, Green, and Blue. There were ghosts flying around, which terrified Claire slightly. But then the students' attention were turned to the man on the podium beside a stool with a hat on it. In front of them, were the table for the professors

"Welcome, First Years! I am Professor Neil Melendez, I am Head of Gryffindor, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts" Professor Melendez's voice was rough and gruff but with a hint of kindness underneath. Claire liked this professor, he seemed straightforward yet nice. Now she wished she would be sorted to Gryffindor

"Now, let us begin the Sorting Ceremony" The pointed old wizard hat began to move as if it had a mouth and two eyes made out of its own wrinkle, and it began to sing a song

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_if you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The other students began to cheer and clap as the song came to an end and names started rolling out, the hat placed on the head of the first years sat on the stool and it would yell out the names of the houses

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Every houses name, it would result in an automatic cheering from said houses. The loudest being those of red Gryffindor

"Browne, Claire!" Her name was heard and she reluctantly stepped up and sat on the stool, letting professor Melendez place the hat on her had

 _ **"Hello there, ms. Browne"**_ She flinched slightly at the sudden sound heard in her head

**_"Do not be afraid, I'm merely here to sort you. Lets see... You don't have any understanding of any houses"_ **

**"Yes"** She responded

_**"That's good. It would make this easier and quicker. You are intelligent and wise for someone of your age, but I'm afraid you will go nowhere if I put you in Ravenclaw** _

_**You have no traits reflecting Slytherin and little to none for Gryffindor. You are brave, cunning at times as well, but it is very much not your prominent trait** _

_**Yet, I see kindness, patience, and loyalty. You seek out to help, to heal when you yourself are scarred by the mental issues of your home. I sense the soul of a healer within you, ms. Browne. I hope you would make me proud in-"** _

"HUFFLEPUFF!" And she rushed towards the cheering group of yellow as the hat was taken off of her head. Claire joined them as the older kids began to welcome her into their circle. She can conclude that Hufflepuffs, were in fact, the friendliest people she had ever met

She continued to watch the sorting, waiting to see if either two of her new friends would be sorted into Hufflepuff as well. To her disappointment, none came

"Kalu, Jared"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered. She could've sworn she heard some yelling 'We got Kalu!'. She didn't kmow what were the roles of Jared's family in the wizarding world, but she was clever, and she knew a pureblood like Jared had high places in the hierarchy. She was actually surprised how they became fast friends

"Murphy, Shaun" It took the hat longer to process it. Shaun was near hyperventilation as the hat settled itself on his head. He was breathing heavily and she guessed the long pause made it worse. About at least a minute or two later-

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws, somehow and some reason, decided to cheer louder and louder, even louder than the Gryffindor or the previous students. They had immediately given him a room and space and seemingly trying to calm him down. It looked like it worked because Shaun was slowly getting his composure back. Claire smiled at the sight. She didn't know what was wrong with her friend but she knew from the moment she saw the Ravenclaws, he was going to be okay

They were all going to be okay


	2. Letter 1 (Part 2): Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night in their houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired...

Claire journeyed through the stairs with the other Hufflepuffs, trying her best to stay in group. She missed Jared and Shaun, and it was a shame that she could not see a single familiar face

"Hi!" She turned and smiled to see another first year wearing yellow

"Hi! I'm Claire" She said, keeping up her pace with the others in the front and back. The other girl smiled wider

"Carly"

"Well, nice to meet you Carly!" Both girls began to chatter as they descend down the stairs towards the house near the kitchens. They bonded over it

"Alright first years, before we get in, we need to explain. Every houses have ways to keep their houses locked to others from the outside. For Hufflepuffs, we have these barrels! All you have to do is tap the tunes of Helga Hufflepuff and-" The prefect spoke and began to tap the barrels to a particular tune. Not a second later, the common room was exposed. It was warm with the fireplace and the plants hanging on the ceiling. With comfortable looking sofas just right infront of them. It smelt like nature; fresh

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room, young Puffs!" A professor was there. She was an Asian woman, Claire recognized her from the table. She was wearing a standard black robe with the Hogwarts symbol on her chest

"I am Professor Audrey Lim! I will be your Head of House, and if there's anyone in need of help, just come straight to me! My doors are always open! Also, as a housewarming gift, me and a few of the seventh years decided to leave you 20 big jars filled with homemade cookies! For a taste of home!" The first years cheered and surrounded the jars and began munching on the cookies. The older students stood back, letting the first years do their thing

"I hope you all do well with your new year! Once again, I welcome you to the house of Hufflepuff!" Professor Lim cheered before settling down, chatting with every first years she came across, trying to get to know her and trying for the others to get to know each other. The older kids joined in as well and it all turned to a small party between the Hufflepuffs

Claire felt warm and fuzzy as they all laughed and talked through the night

* * *

Professor Melendez said nothing as he led the new Gryffindors towards the common room. Jared felt intimidated just by the sight of the man. There's something powerful about him and the dark brown gleam in his eyes. He could sense the strong magic coming from him. A pureblood family, he assumed?

While the other side of his mind cower in fear, he remembered the words of the sorting hat

_**"Kalu? It's been years since I see your line. Your parents were great Gryffindors back then. It's a shame to see them fall into the grasp of gold"** _

**"Well, you don't need to tell me twice"**

_**"No matter, your parents had the strongest will but the weakest mind and soul. You, however, I sense great strength and wisdom from you, young Kalu. But even so, you don't seem to belong in Ravenclaw"** _

**"Can I do for Hufflepuff?"**

_**"While I consider your request, Hufflepuff won't be the best house for you, neither would Slytherin. But like any other Kalu I've met and known, you are brave, honorable, and strong. Of mind and body. I know you will grow up to do great things for this world, both wizarding and muggle. And thus I will be aiding you in that journey-"** _

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

The words of the sorting hat confused him to no end. Both wizarding and muggle? It was odd. Never had there been a Kalu with low enough ego to stand being in the same room as a muggle. Sure, Claire was muggleborn, and Shaun, he assumed, was not pureblood as well, but what's to say he won't grow up to be like any other of his family? He was afraid. Claire was nice, Shaun was quiet but very nice, he didn't want his friends to disappear as he grows up-

"We have a way to keep outsiders away from Gryffindor house. Everytime, there will be a code passed around" He stated simply and shortly but enough to snap him back to reality. That and a shove from someone from the older year

"Watch it!" The boy said as he shoved him hard on the shoulder. He looked slightly older than him, about a year or two judgung from his size. His voice had hints of a strong accent he had heard from other purebloog family visiting his home. He remembered them being from a pureblood family in Asia

"You shoved me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" And the two boys began to bicker before being broken up by the others near them

"Mr. Kalu and Mr. Park!" The thundering voice of their professor was heard and everyone went silent

"If you two can't get along then I will be happy to send you to 2 weeks of detention! The Gryffindor house is the house of integration and if you cannot show it then you might feel like going down to the dungeons to sleep with the Slytherins" Not a single word came out as he finished his ranting. Professor Melendez nodded

"Good" The door opened as he finished his lecture. Inside, was a large room customized in a medieval feel, with a fireplace and fancy chairs. It was red all over, adding to the feeling of warmth already emitting from this room

"Don't mind him" He flinched as the new sudden voice appeared behind him. He turned around to see a girl smiling widely at him

"H-hi" He whispered lowly, not wanting professor Melendez to go apeshit once again

"I'm Lea. We're in first year together!"

"Jared" The girl- Lea- snorted

"I know, the others seem to know you well too. That one that shoved you was Alex Park, I heard he's a second year" Jared raised an eyebrow

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Words travel fast in Gryffindor, I heard" Jared rolled his eyes

"Of course"

"Alright, off to bed all of you, tomorrow is your first day of learning and I expect to see you in top shape!" And with one last request, professor Melendez left the room. Jared had never felt so relieved to see him leave

* * *

He remembered the eyes that were staring at him when he stepped up on the stage and sat on the stool, trying to avoid hundreds of watching eyes. Everyone was looking at him weirdly and their gaze felt like drill going up his skin

**_"Calm now, young Murphy, bearer of the name of the sacred and the magic of the ancient wizards of Ireland. Be at peace_ **

**"Too many eyes- Too many stares-"**

**_"Your condition had taken a toll to your magic heavily. Your mental state fractured and your senses all over the place, you cannot perform magic properly, especially in times of pressure"_ **

**"Does it get better?"**

**_"From my experiences, which was rare, I know for one your magic will help you through this. You will grow, but your condition will stay, but that did not mean you could not show the name given upon you, a gift from Merlin himself. Your own powerful magic will guide you and help you and with that, you could be as formidable as your previous ancestors! But enough of that-_ **

**_I will not put you in Gryffindor where you most definetly don't belong. I sense strong honor and chivalry in you, but I see your fire burns lowest in this house. Most of your condition were sent to Hufflepuff as they reflect the kindness the badgers are so proud of. But in you, though I see kindness and healing abilities, I do not see your soul's desire to be in this house_ **

**_Slytherin, you wanted. It's rare seeing someone of none pureblood wanting to be in Slytherin. While it is true, your mind cunning and the soul of a leader, ambitious, you would fit into Slytherin as they treat you as their own. However, I sense your soul will not rest easy in Slytherin, I'm afraid_ **

**_However, one house I know will accept. Your mind beyond anyone of their age and older, the knowledge and intelligence you have, something you must be proud of! You are wise, and with your condition, eccentric and clever. This house is known for their acceptance and open mindness, as you can see them respecting your boundaries by looking away yet anticipating for you to be there. Your abilities combined with great intelligence, will surely get you a place in-_ **

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

The sorting hat had been right when it said Ravenclaw was a place he would least expect being in. And it was also right about respecting boundaries. Not once had he felt the eyes of older Ravenclaws nor the stinging touch that would usually come along being friendly that felt not as friendly to him. They knew, they understood

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower, everyone!" The Head of House, Professor Jessica Preston, cheered with soft voice as she revealed a gate with a quite intimidating eagle shaped knocker

"Unlike the other houses, we keep our common room safe from intruders with riddles. First years don't be shy!" The first years shifted in their place as the eagle knocker began to move

_"This five letter word becomes shorter when you add two letters to it. What is the word?"_

"Don't be shy" Professor Preston encouraged as the first years began brainstorming. And in the moments of brainstorming, his low voice was heard

"The word is 'Short'" And with that, the gate opened. He backed away, shocked by the sudden movement. The others helped him up but tried their best to not touch skins. He appreciated the gesture

"The common room is a safe space for all those who wish to learn, but if you wish to redecorate, I see no harm in that! Astronomy Tower is open at night for all Ravenclaws, but make sure you don't come out after curfew or else you will get in trouble. I hope to see you all grow up to be great minds and inventors!" Her smile was warm and soft, reminding Shaun of his mother back then

"Mr. Murphy" He was back in reality as the voice called him out. The other Ravenclaws were exploring the tall room with interest, especially to the shelves of various books throughout the ages. He walked nervously towards professor Preston, afraid he had done something wrong in his first minutes in the tower

"Here" She handed him something. He recognized them, he remembered seeing them on TV back home. Noise cancelling headphones, or noise blockers

"It gets overwhelming, I understand. I hope this could help you adapt to the new environment. If you need anything, my office is always open to Ravenclaws in need!" She said with such kindness he was not familiar with

"Thank you" Was the only proper thing he could think of

"All Ravenclaws, my office is open to everyone in need of help or just someone to talk to! I hope you all have fun!" Professor Preston announced and with that, a new light of hope appeared in Shaun's life. Perhaps he could do more in this period of his life. He thought back to Jared and Claire, and he thought to professor Preston

Everything will turn out better


	3. Letter 2: Professor Melendez and His Little Lab Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Claire, and Shaun plan an escape for the night, Professor Melendez was there to look out for them

**First year**

It was on the Gryffindor table with his two friends that Jared had declared Professor Melendez as the scariest and most evil of the professors. And just his luck, he was Head of Gryffindor

"I almost got detention after some second year pushed me! Also did you know, he'd come around early in the morning, waking us up at, what, 4 or 5 am? And said it was all discipline training?! It's ridiculous! We're not Aurors!" Jared complained once again, shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth angrily

"Well, it makes sense. Gryffindors are rowdy people, if you haven't noticed" Jared didn't know why Claire was trying so hard to defend the Head of Gryffindor. She had never met nor talked to him personally, their sorting was yesterday!

"Yeah but still, and he's insanely strict! Last night 3 third years got detention just cause they passed curfew!"

"Discipline is very important" Jared rolled his eyes, seeing none of his friends were going to vouch for him

"What about you guys? Any devilish Head of House?" Jared had silently hoped one of them got someone worse than professor Melendez because then he could feel better about himself

"Are you kidding me? Professor Lim is the best! First evening in, she told us where the kitchen is and gave us free access whenever we want! Also she and a bunch of seventh years left a jar of cookies for us new first years!" Jared groaned, he knew the Hufflepuffs were the sunshine house but Merlin, that sounded so good

"Professor Preston is also nice. She gave us freedom to decorate our dorms however we want and we can access the Astronomy Tower during the night as a quiet place to study. She also gave me noise blockers after knowing my condition. She's very kind and patient and she told us to come to her if we need to. The prefect said every Ravenclaw that comes to her office gets her homemade magic cupcakes that sing and dance!" Again, why did they have to get nice things and not him?!

"Can't we trade? One day, just one day, both of your houses sound so cool!" He could almost imagine it; The warmth from the Hufflepuff house with freshly baked cookies and a cup of hot chocolate accompanying him and during the night, the Ravenclaw Tower up in the skies with the stars shining through their window as he sat reading a book with Professor Preston's cupcakes. Unfortunately, that fantasy had to be broken as the other two almost simultaneously shook their heads

"Not gonna happen, Kalu"

"No"

"You guys are mean" He pouted, hoping his pathetic feature would lure the other two to giving in and giving him access to Hufflepuff Dorm and Ravenclaw Tower. Claire eventually sighed

"Come on, Jared. Professor Melendez couldn't be that bad. At least he's not Professor Andrews!" Jared thought long and hard about that and agreed to himself. He might got the equivalent of a chimaera for a Head of House, but at least it wasn't a snake that would throw him into the lake to be eaten by some giant squid just because he associated himself with non purebloods

"I guess you're right..." The three fell into silence once again, happily continuing their breakfast. It was quiet until Jared had broken their own bubble of silence once again with his cheerful tone

"Let's go to the Forbidden Forest later tonight!" Claire almost spat out her glass of milk with the sudden declaration and Shaun looked like he'd almost choked on his pancakes

"Jared, you realize what place you're talking about right? The Forbidden Forest? Filled with dangerous magical creatures that could tear us limb from limb?!"

"Oh psh! Claire, you're being overdramatic! It's not that bad! Are there creatures out there? Yes. But that doesn't mean it's going to inevitably end with our deaths! Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little adventure, right?" Claire still had the same persistent glare. Shaun, on the other hand, perked up at the mere mentions of 'magical creatures'

"It can be a learning experience. There are many wild magical creatures that roam the forest. Unicorns live there too!" Claire stared at her other friend with a look similar to shock and terror

"Oh Shaun, not you too!" Jared cheered even more

"Atta' boy, Shaun!" The young Ravenclaw fidgeted in uncertainty but a smile crept up on his face. Both boys were certain of their adventure and Claire sighed at their ignorance towards the dying part, either out of sheer bravery or stupidity, she had hoped Shaun would at least be sensible enough seeing how he's in Ravenclaw, but boys will be boys

"We can die!" Once again, Claire tried to stop the madness

"But we won't, because we're only going to be on the outer circle of the forest, no need to yell" Claire still wasn't convinced but she's at least quiet. It took a few seconds before she sighed in defeat and finally nodded

"Fine. But if we get in trouble-"

"It's on me, yeah yeah, chill Browne" She grunted in response

"If I die, Kalu, I will haunt you!"

"Like, that's ever gonna happen" Jared laughed out loud as Claire tried to playfully attack him with a spoon while Shaun watched from beside them, happily eating pancakes knowing tonight would hold his first ever sighting of a unicorn

* * *

From the distance, Neil Melendez listened to their conversation attentively and sighed. The fìrst moment he met Jared Kalu, he knew the kid would mean trouble, seeing how he almost got in a fight with a second year student Alex Park. He couldn't help but feel bad about the kid, he didn't get along with any of the other Gryffindors and his only friends are from two very different houses

"Audrey, Jess, those two are your kids, right?" Both Heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw turned their attention from their own conversation to their fellow professor pointing at the three chattering happily at the Gryffindor table

"Yeah, what about them?" The two answered in an almost syncronised manner which kind of creeped him out

"Tell me about them"

"I don't really know much about Claire yet. She's a muggleborn from an abusive muggle family, that's all I could pull out from her personal history. Very kind and soft spoken. She has potential though, the Hufflepuff house plants reacted so calmly around her, maybe I should get her for Herbologist apprenticeship" Audrey had started babbling from there and Neil only nodded, taking the necessary informations

"Shaun is odd but every Ravenclaw is odd, I guess. I don't need to see his records to know he has autism and he's a savant, he's very intelligent and eccentric but quiet. Every 5th year and up Ravenclaws coddle him, it was kind of cute. Also from a very abusive family, has a little brother coming into Hogwarts in 3 years, and somehow understand animals" Once again, informations he received to see the characteristics of both friends. Jared seemed to be happy with them, Neil couldn't deny he's worried for his new student considering he came from a family line known to abandon one another, talk about Gryffindor loyalty

"They're not so different after all..." He whispered mostly to himself. Both Audrey and Jessica glanced at him, their expressions soft. Neil finally sighed

"They're gonna go off to the Forbidden Forest tonight" Neil spoke in more of a statement rather than a request. Before the other two could say anything, he cut them off

"Don't worry, I'll be watching them closely. Those three deserved some time together away from the real world" The other two were hesitant but nodded anyway. The three Head of House knew each and every one of the students had their own backstory, some even harder than the rest. But seeing the first years, so young yet so tightly knit together, he couldn't help it.

He admitted, when he was still in Ilvermorny, he had done the same. The Wampus house was not a place he had considered home. His only friend at those moments were Jessica Preston, a student of Thunderbird house with an almost similar backstory to him. They shared everything with each other, hardships in their own family, Neil of his sister and Jessica of her brothers. Both would sneak out of the castle and into the misty forest to get away from the world

In a way, he understood Jared's position, he knew the Kalus were not the kindest people, and judging from the other two, Murphies and Brownes weren't even. He smiled at the sight of the three friends, they were meant for something great, he could feel it. Maybe, just maybe, he would be the person to help them to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional notes for the teachers on their previous schools (this is not so relevant to the story but it's to clarify any confusion and cause I like sorting people out)  
> \- Melendez and Jessica are from Ilvermorny  
> \- Lim is from Mahoutokoro  
> \- Andrews and Glassman from Hogwarts  
> \- Coyle from Beauxbatons  
> \- and Han from Durmstrang


	4. Letter 2 (part 2): Fast-Respond Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finds an injured elk. Neil Melendez sees the vision of their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucked and I'm not too satisfied with this but I just lost all motivation to rewrite this for the 4th time. Also life sucks right now, my cousins and aunt got the corona and university preparation is running my patience thin. I might write more and update faster mainly because it's my coping mechanism, I might even forget and not update for 3 months cause of stress and ADHD. Who knows  
> I'm sorry if I have nothing much to say rn and that my tone is kind of bitchy, I'm so very sorry, it's just alot of things are happening and it's not doing my mental health good  
> Now I'm just blabbering  
> Enjoy :)

That night, the three had snuck past weasilt, not one person noticing their presence, Jared had learnt how to sneak away from a very young age

"Feel the cool wind blowing, Claire, it's called freedom!" He breathed in the air and blew out. Everything felt so open and so fresh when they're out, especially amongst trees. Claire, however, felt nothing of the freeedom Jared spoke and instead grunted

"It's cold and it's dark, I don't think it's called freedom"

"Lighten up, Claire! Look, even Shaun's having fun" Both friends turned their attention to their other friend who was diving through bushes and behind trees to look for creatures. So far, he had found nothing but worms

"There's no unicorn" He said, disappointed

"No no! There is a unicorn! You just have to look harder!" And the blind reassurance seemed to work all the time as Shaun hopped back to his investigation mode. He left no stone unturned, no clearing unchecked, and it amused both of them to no end

"You know you're going to have to tell him later" Claire said with worry laced in her words. She had her doubts about Shaun's determination but neither had had the guts to tell him otherwise and ruined his dreams

"Yeah, but let him be, it's not everyday you see him smile"

"We just met yesterday, you two met 3 days ago!"

"And that's long enough time to know he's going through alot, Claire-" Their playful banter were cut off by a sudden yelp coming from their other friend. They also heard stumbling, which only meant Shaun had fallen out of a tree or over a bush or something

"Shaun!" The two rushed towards the source of the noise to find their friend with his knees and elbows scraped, watching from behind the bushes

"Look!" He pointed and the other two were met with a shocking sight

In a clearing, was a large elk, lying on the grassy grounds with an arrow stuck on its leg and blood pouring through it. There was no doubt this poor creature was attacked by some weapon wielding entity but what, they didn't know. Shaun, however, recognized the naturistic arrow on the leg just by a glance

"Centaurs. They protect these woods" Without hesitation, Shaun left the bushes he was hiding behind and ran towards the elk, Claire and Jared later trailed behind him

"But why would centaurs attack an innocent elk? Don't they protect the animals here?" Jared had wondered and so did Claire, Shaun had his suspicions as he saw dark markings on the elk's chest, similar to that of a tattoo. But he shifted his attention away to the injured animal

"Okay okay, we need to work fast!" And the three began their work

"Lumos" Claire flicked his wand and a small bright light appeared. She bit down on her wand as she helped the other two inspect the wound

"Blood is still flowing! We need to apply pressure!" Jared had said in a panicked tone but despite his tone, his eyes were set on the injured creature. He tried to remember his tutor's lessons on first aid

"Don't remove the arrow, it'll-"

"Remove the arrow!" Both Jared and Claire turned their attention to Shaun who was observing the arrow attentively. The young boy noticed the piercing eyes at him and turned his attention towards them without looking away from the wound

"Shaun, we can't-"

"It doesn't look as bad, but the arrow is the main problem. We have to remove the arrow. Centaur arrows are poisonous and if it stays in there it'll just make it even more lethal!"

"But it's going to damage the whole thing!"

"It'll cause even more damage if the poison keeps spreading!"

"But it's already spreading, what good does it do to cause more damage?!"

"If we remove it, the poison would slow down and disintegrate if the main source is completely removed!" While the two boys continued their argument, Claire, being the voice of reason, finally spoke up

"Guys, calm, I have dittany, we can use that to slow the bleeding down! We can't stop it! We need professional help! We have to bring him to a creature healer!"

"We're too far away! None of us knows how to apparate! We'll need the hospital wing for now! I'm sure they're as capable!"

"Right but we still need to stop the blood and remove the arrow!" And they worked on it.

Shaun had pulled out his tie from his collar and Claire her scarf as Jared tried to break off the pieces of the arrow with his wand with a breaking charm to remove the arrow. More blood began to pour out but at that time, it began to darken to black. The poison was at its works and he quickly pressed the wound, trying to stop the flowing blood.

Claire then poured her bottle of dittany over the wound, soft skin tissue immediately began forming and covered the wound slightly, flesh still visible but blood began to flow less and less. Shaun then skillfully wrapped both fabric onto the still slightly bleeding wound and double checked to see if he needed to apply the scarf as well.

Seeing no blood from it, he handed the yellow black scarf back to Claire

"How's he?" Jared asked and Shaun inched closer to the elk whose eyes seemed to be half open and glossy. Its breathing was ragged and low but steady enough. A low screech like noise came from the elk

"He's fine for now" The three slumped in relief before standing up and trying to figure out how to carry an elk out of the forest

"Well, I didn't think of this" Jared stared momentarily at the creature helplessly lying on the ground with a makeshift cast over its leg. He held a few of the bits of arrows heavy in his hand and he couldn't imagine how it felt like in Shaun's and Claire's

"Wingardium leviosa?" Claire had meant it more as a suggestion and it was immediately turned down

"For a living, breathing, and injured creature? I'd say no"

"We need aid, perhaps the woodland creatures would help" Jared groaned at Shaun's sudden insistence

"Shaun, no! The only reason this elk is hurt is _because_ of woodland creatures! Nothing is going to help us!" But the Ravenclaw ignored him as he looked around, making various bird calls and even breaking into songs with an ancient language both Jared and Claire didn't know Shaun knew. Then, a rustle was heard amongst the bushes behind them and a glowing white creature appeared

"Merlin's beard..." Jared had marvelled at the sight before him

A unicorn appeared, standing high and mighty, larger than the stories had told, larger than the elk. It neighed and marched towards Shaun with confidence in each stride. The young boy just placed his hand against the unicorn's side and whispered

"We need help. This elk needs help" As if the unicorn understood the young boy, it marched towards the injured elk, inspected it, before using its own magic to levitate it gently from the ground. The other two stared in awe at the ethereal sight of the creature carrying the injured animal

Once they were out of the forest, the unicorn gently placed the elk down. Before any of them could thank the creature, it had galloped back into the forest. Both Jared and Claire could only stare

"Guess you were right, Shaun" The young boy only smiled while keeping an eye on the elk. The steady rising of his chest and the low wheeze indicated the poison was still at work but not to an extent it would be lethal yet

Both boys stayed behind, keeping the elk stable while Claire ran back in the castle, looking for help. It took only 5 minutes before Claire ran back towards them with Professor Lim by her side

"We need help! We found him like this with a poison arrow to his leg and he's dying!" Professor Lim kneeled beside the elk to inspect the neatly covered wound by the slightly bloodied blue and bronze tie. Her eyes turned from worry to curious, impressed even at the makeshift cast covering the wound

"What did you do?"

"We tried stopping the bleeding and Claire had dittany on her so it stopped it a bit, but there's still poison and we didn't know what to do" Jared rapidly answered in a very worried tone. If the situation wasn't dire, Lim could've smiled at their worries

"Where did you find him?"

"In the forest" The simple and short answer confirmed Lim of her suspicions. She stood up and pulled out her wand before apparating back inside the castle with the large animal. The three young students stood outside for a moment, trying to process everything that had just happened

"That was... Something alright" The young Gryffindor declared, still not over the sight of the fallen elk. The other two just nodded

"We really should be going back, I think that's enough adventure for one night" With that, the other three split up, one towards the tallest tower, one towards the castle, and the other took the path towards the kitchen. While the three walked silently, their minds were still filled by the wellbeing of the elk

* * *

"You really should be careful, Neil" The Head of Hufflepuff sat herself down beside the bed where he was lying on. He groaned at the fever caused by the poison and the pain on his leg. He had always hated the centaurs

"I know I know, it's those damned centaurs! What's the big deal?! Oh there are wizards turning into animals, yeah let's shoot the shit out of him as if he's some kind of crazed dragon on a rampage!" Lim smiled at his almost childish complaining. Sure, he might look childish, but he just had a poisonous arrow to his leg, he deserved to be childish

"You know, if it weren't for those three, you'd really be dead out there" Fondness crept into him as he smiled at the dedication of the three first years. The way they handled it was smooth and professional, well as professional as 11 year olds get, and it was surprising. A feeling similar to pride appeared, something he hadn't felt in a long time

"They have potential" Lim nodded in agreement as she covered the other professor's leg in proper bandage. The bloodied blue tie was to be washed and returned, it was the least she could do for the three. Seeing the way they were dedicated enough to safe an injured elk to the point of bringing it out of the forest to be treated impressed her to no end

"Very. Judging from the story you told, they'd be a very competent team on the field. Browne's gentle care, Kalu's steadfast focus, and Murphy's observation skills, they would make a perfect team!"

"True, but..." He had his doubts, of course

"But?"

"Look, they're kids, Audrey. Kids from broken families that are struggling with their own identities at this point. Browne has her drug addict of a mother to worry about, Kalu with his pureblood supremacist family, Murphy is an older brother with autism which also makes him the worse candidate for social interactions, they have too much in their plates as it is, I can't just take away the little things they have left just because they have 'potential'!" Lim sighed

"You're not taking anything away. Just as you said, these kids need something to help them. This might be their ticket to escape! Remember when we met during Healer training? You said it was your way of getting out of the rut you were in"

"Everyone's different-"

"Yeah, but as you said before, you understood their ground, you were in their shoes once. Don't you think they deserve a form of escape?" It was Neil's turn to sigh, Audrey made a good point but it still didn't sit right in his gut

"What if it wasn't their way and we're just forcing them into this?"

"You're just going to offer, they can either decline or accept. Even if it isn't what they'd end up as, it's still fine. Think of it like a test try, you know? Like, they're trying something out and if it isn't for them, they can say no. But this really isn't something you come around everyday, these kids have potential and it'll be a waste to not let them try it out! Maybe they'd be interested and maybe, they could be the next line for St. Mungo's"

"I guess you're right, but I have a feeling Murphy won't be accepting it, he looked like he was into Magizoology"

"Maybe he wants to try out Creature Care!"

"Now you're just pushing"

"Hey, it's a thought to consider" Neil smiled at the thought

"Yeah, I'll tell them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes (for future references):  
> \- Shaun can't exactly talk with magical creatures but he can understand and communicate through different means, like Newt Scamander  
> \- Neil is an animagus. There's 3 animagus professors: Neil, Audrey, and Jessica


	5. Letter 2 (part 3): Welcome To St. Mungo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of new Healer Residents. Claire, Jared, and Shaun discovered something entirely new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!  
> Yeah I wanted to abandon this back then after leaving the fandom but then season 4 came out and my ape brain decided to say "hey why don't you come back for awhile just to finish the fic?" and I did! (At least that's what I plan to do, or not)  
> Also, not to be a party pooper, but the only thing left that I wanna see in this season is Shaun handling new residents. That's it. Not following it religiously anymore, but that really caught my interest so yep. Still, here's some Hogwarts AU for those who still cared!
> 
> BTW, I will be continuing 'Touch-Tone Telephone'

The next day, the three first years were silent

Jared, the one who would usually be the start of a conversation, was picking on his food with a solemn expression plastered across his face, worry radiating from it. Both Shaun and Claire mirrored him, picking on food, tapping on table, Shaun ruffling his own hair

They were worried for the elk

It was odd, really. they had only met the elk once and that was it. They cared for it as best as they could and let professor Lim do the rest, and that was it. But somehow and some reason, it wasn't just it. It felt as if the elk was an old friend, and they were worried for the safety of a friend. It made sense, right? To be so attached to a wild animal in such a short amount of time? For Shaun, it did. He was a wizard of beasts, it would make sense if he got over attached to an injured animal he just met. For the others? It was a whole new feeling

Shaun wasn't wearing his tie, the blue and bronze that adorned his neck used to help the injured elk in the forest, and had to risk detention once he entered Professor Melendez's class. He knew the Transfiguration professor was strict from Jared's tales, and it scared him to think he would be getting detention on his own, but if given the chance whether he'd use the tie and let the animal bleed to death, he'd still choose to save the elk

During Transfiguration, Shaun kept his gaze away from Professor Melendez, knowing if he noticed him, he'd be furious to see his attire incomplete. Professor Melendez noticed him when he accidentally glanced to write down notes and the Head of Gryffindor frowned before softening his expression. Why? He didn't understand

After class, Shaun wanted to escape quickly, so he dashed for the door the moment Professor Melendez dismissed the class, but a call stopped him in his tracks

"Mr. Murphy!" He froze in place like a panicked deer as everyone in class slowly left him alone with the Transfiguration professor. His breathing turned heavy as he felt another wave of a meltdown was surfacing its ugly head

"Shaun Conor Murphy! Turn around or I will be forced to take 10 points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting your professors!" Professor Melendez's tone turned strict and commanding. No one's ever said his full name before, except Headmaster Glassman, but even then it means he fucked up and was in trouble. He swallowed his breath and forced himself to turn around

"Yes?" He wanted to know the root cause at first. Claire told him not to jump into conclusions quickly, so he wanted to know before begging for forgiveness on his knees. Professor Melendez, loomed over him, the child instincts inside of him yelling at him to run and hide, but Jared told him to stand his ground even when he's sure as hell he was going to die on place

Jared also said he could take down a bear with his bare hands, so he didn't know who to believe anymore

"You went out last night after curfew, didn't you?" _Oh no._ No no no, he wasn't supposed to know that! No! He was definitely in trouble, he and the others!

"I... Was going for a walk. I didn't realize it was past curfew" _Please don't throw me in detention._ Was the unspoken wish, but not now. What he didn't expect, however, was Professor Melendez holding his blue and bronze tie, cleaned and ironed

The same tie from last night

"Nice work last night" Professor Melendez was being weird... Did he see the elk? Did he help heal him with Professor Lim? Shaun didn't want to dwell on that too much, his panic clouding half of his mind as he reached out for the tie and hung it around his neck

"Thank you-" He turned on his heels to leave, only to be stopped by another call

"I want you in the Hospital Wing after hours, 9 pm sharp. Browne and Kalu as well" Shaun gulped a huge lump in his throat as he nodded slowly before dashing out of the classroom

Oh this day couldn't get any worse

"Okay" He stood too frozen on his spot as he tracked Professor Melendez leaving the room. What he noticed and found interesting, was the limping of one of his leg. Maybe it was just his imagination

* * *

As it turns out, for the first time in his life when saying that, his day didn't get worse

It got a hell lot better

He stood in the empty Hospital Wing with Jared and Claire, both also seemed as nervous as he was, Jared even moreso seeing how he's the one that came up with the plan. Before them was Professor Lim and Professor Melendez staring at them, observing them as if they're the most interesting specimen. A full tense 5 minutes before both professors made a noise similar to clearing their throats, preparing the three for the better or worse

"Now, do you three have any idea why you're here?" Jared swallowed a heavy lump in his throat, Claire's heart began racing rapidly as cold sweat appeared, and Shaun was in the verge of dying on the spot. It was Claire that answered, being the responsible one

"Cause we went out after curfew and brought back a wild animal?" Oh it was so easy to blame Jared for pulling them into it, but she couldn't. Jared was her friend, and she'd be damned if she were to throw him under the bus. What surprised the three first years were the reaction of the professors

They started laughing

"Oh no no no! Well, yes, you did went out after curfew, broke the rules, there will be punishment for that later, but that's not the main reason" Professor Melendez sobered quicker and offered probably the softest and most friendly smile he could give, such kindness from such rough edges surprised them to no end

"Then... Why are we here?" Jared also seemed to calm down, his breathing no longer wavering. Both Professors exchange glances and smirks ranging from mischievous to endearing

"Last night, you three worked together to save a dying wild elk from the forest shot down by a centaur's arrow" Melendez started, a compliment so rarely heard from him but it was enough to make the three blush

"And instead of abandoning the elk and saving your own necks, you decided to stay and care for the elk" Lim continued, her tone rising in excitement

"You brought it here to help it because you three didn't want the animal to die" It was the first years' turn to exchange glances but this time in confusion. Were they supposed to ignore the elk?

"Um, is that bad? I mean, we just did what we thought was right so we stayed and helped" Jared's tone represented the other two's thoughts. Did they do something wrong with that?

"No no! On the contrary, you three did excellent! You cared for him because he needed help, and you gave them help! Also the way you three make quick choices and discuss the best way to make the pain lesser was astounding! You are amazing!" The praise warmed their hearts but there was a certain point where they had to take their attention away

"How did you know what we were doing in the forest? You weren't there" Shaun's bluntness came in handy at this point as the other two were too afraid to ask directly, afraid of offending Professor Lim and calling her delusional. They received a mischievous smirk from her instead

"Let's just say... I had a few words with the elk" The claim got them even more confused. Audrey nodded her head towards Neil before he sighed and his form began changing, falling on all fours, bones being shaped differently, his hands and feet became hooves, fur covered his body and clothes, his face contorted to something similar to a snout, and a pair of antlers grew. Before them, it was no longer Professor Neil Melendez, it was the elk from last night, injured leg still limped but his posture was high and mighty

The other three stared in pure petrifying shock

"The elk you saved last night, was no normal elk, but an animagi" Lim placed a hand on the elk's snout and booped his black nose, causing said elk to sneeze

"Wait so... That elk... The elk from last night-"

"WAS PROFESSOR MELENDEZ?!" The elk breathed out as if in exasperation to confirm their beliefs. Jared was sure he would fall over and die right then and there, Claire was sure she was ready to run, and Shaun...

Shaun felt oddly calm and serene. In fact, he was more than fascinated a the concept that this beast was also a man and that man was also this beast. It filled him with peace for some reason

The elk then changed to human, still somehow retaining his robes, smirking widely at the dumbfounded (and fascinated) first years

"Don't be so dramatic, you three haven't seen everything yet. Most professors here are animagi, y'know?"

"Headmaster Glassman isn't an animagi" Shaun suddenly spoke up. If Glassman was really an animagi then he would've noticed.

"That's true. But most are, like I myself am a sparrow animagi, Professor Melendez an elk, Professor Preston is a badger which is ironic if you ask me, then Professor Andrews is a bull so now you know where he got that temper from" Lim kept her attention on Shaun who had not ceased looking at where elk was a few seconds ago in awe and wonder. Something about it was endearing, and very odd.

Shaun had always intrigued her, his magical core was powerful, that she could feel, the potent spells he could cast at such a young age if he was properly trained, born and bred from the ancient wizarding family of Ireland, but his condition clouded every potential he ever had. Then there's another core that surprised her; it was wild almost savage, slumbering deep within and waiting for the right time to claw its way out. Like a beast

A future animagi? Perhaps a young one?

A 'wizard of beasts', that's what Mr. Glassman had told her about Shaun's affiliation to creatures. A wizard of beasts indeed

And it was time to see if this wizard of beasts could be a _healer_ of both men and beasts

"This isn't the main reason why we called you three here" Then the atmosphere turned serious and the tension returned

"Last night, you three showed tremendous talent in Healing. Your display of teamwork and prior knowledge to handling injured living beings, your empathy, your steadfastness, it showed us something about the three of you that we never thought we'd ever see again"

"St. Mungo's has this program, an early Healer training for aspiring and talented healers. Healer Residency, if you want to be more formal. There, you'll be taught how to care for patients, practice and learn in real time, and open up opportunities in case any of you three wanted to take the path of a Healer" Melendez's explanation took their attention from the tension no longer present

"We would like to extend an invite to you three to train in the Healer Residency program and develop your healing skills!" It was all it took from Professor Lim before the three widened their eyes in surprise

"And you don't have to be a healer in the end, you can quit anytime if it's not your way, cause I'm aware that one of you had set the path for Creature Care long before they even realized" The other two glanced at Shaun who was looking on the floor to avoid the embarassing eye contact

"But it would be a waste of potential to waste away such talent, I'd say" Lim's encouragement was all it took for Shaun to look up in interest. He liked Healing like he liked beast keeping. Glassman's medical books back home was the first thing he pulled when he first arrived in his home as a new member of the family and Glassman had happily supplied his young mind with additional knowledge and books as best as he could

"Okay!" He responded almost immediately in excitement. Both Jared and Claire considered it and gave their own sides in the loudest declaration ever

"YES!" It made Shaun jump a bit but still had the same fond smile on his face. Lim and Melendez chuckled before Melendez handed the three of them pins with their house's crest on it; A badger surrounded by healing plants and a heart, a lion's head with a cross symbol, and an eagle with a scroll in its talons and light from the feathers. The Head of Gryffindor pinned the crest onto their scarf and ties. The gold, silver, and bronze of the item shone under the moonlight. And that was that

The three could feel a weight on their shoulders, but it wasn't new. When the pins were attached to their scarf and ties, the euphoric childish feeling of trying something new resurfaced as the three held their crests in disbelief. Both Lim and Melendez smiled at their new residents

"Welcome to St. Mungo's"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have an amazing day! Thank you for stopping by!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
